Burn Me, Never Burn you
by Innocent-Raped-Minds119
Summary: Gaz finds love, but guess who disaproves..4rth chapter up! Dib tries to make Gaz forget in a rather harsh way, or has he scarred her forever?ZAGR, RAPE.
1. Default Chapter

Burn You, Never Burn Me (You like to think you're never wrong)  
  
Gaz was preparing for the third date this week.and frankly Dib was getting curious as Gaz never dated anyone and paid no attention to boys or anyone else but herself.  
  
"Hey Gaz, where are you going..?" Dib asked curiously.  
  
"None of you're business." Was Gaz's reply as she grabbed her sketch book and glitter pens and adjusted her dark maroon velvet dress in which she wore black and white knee length stockings under with spike heeled Manson boots.  
  
Dib eyed her "Geez, I was just curious."  
  
Gaz returned his glare, which was twice as hateful. "Like I'd ever tell I nerd brother like you, anyways?" and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
"Oh yeah." Dib sighed. "Like you're big brother should really care if you're boyfriend is some kind of loser punk." And walked upstairs into his room to gather his tools to break into Zim's house once again.  
  
Dib finally finished getting his black camouflage uniform on and grabbed a backpack, putting a shrapnel gun, a virus infected disk, some ninja stars, a grappling gun, and some rope in.  
  
Dib then turned the screen saver off his computer and wrote a busy message in the messenger. "I am busy and will be back later." 


	2. Who's Your SupermanWhite Wedding

Who's you're Superman\White Wedding  
  
Dib walked quietly up to Zim's house, tossing a rock in firing range of the lawn gnomes Figuring they would shoot it down, but it fell to the sidewalk with a thunk unharmed, and Dib realized that Zim had failed to activate the security system.  
  
He approached the house quietly anyways, careful to avoid any landmines or traps placed In the yard, waiting to be stepped upon, but found none.instead he looked in the window seeing Gir chewing on what looked to be an uncooked cow leg and shuddered in disgust.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Zim was putting a Rammstein CD in his newly acquired sound system with Gaz lounging on the couch in the lower level entertainment room. Zim looked over at her longingly as Zwitter Zwitter began to play. It was his favorite song of Rammstein. Gaz returned his look and said unlike her usual tone "Whatcha thinking, Zim..?  
  
Zim walked over to her and sat down then tried in his best words to tell her what was on his mind.  
  
"Well, truth is Gaz, over the years I have sort of fallen in love with you."  
  
Gaz blushed at this thought, and felt herself become all tingly as his smooth masculine voice continued to tell her his feelings for her and the thoughts that ran through his mind each and every day, longing for her. She realized, He was no longer such a maniac, as in the past few years but still seemed to have his moments, and that despite that she felt the same way for him, The man that was in her dreams in the shadows calling her name and guiding her safely through the nightmares of her real life that often submerged in her dreams, always defending her, slaying the dragons, banishing ghosts of her past. He was wild and elusive, and now stronger than ever from years of weight training.  
  
Gaz looked at him and said "I want to see the real you. I know I did years ago, but please remove you're disguise for me if only this once.  
  
Zim complied, Carefully taking out the lenses revealing his enchanting ruby eyes, and removing his wig, in which his antennae unfolded and perked up once more.  
  
Gaz stared at him in awe. "You're much more beautiful like this, Zim." And took her hand and placed it under his chin rubbing his velvety pale green skin.  
  
Back to Dib...  
Dib had finally gotten past Gir after narrowly escaping what would have been a very long game of Chutes and Ladders, which Gir was so insistent of playing while chewing on the bloody cow leg. It was an awfully good thing Dib happened to carry a rubix Cube for just such a situation.  
  
Dib made his way to the trash can chute and climbed in carefully so as not to fall down the transportation tube in a way that might be uncomfortable.  
  
He slid through the clear chute until arriving at a long winding hallway with each door that had a security device requiring a code number.  
  
Dib got out a compact that used to belonged to his mother and blew it onto the code buttons of the first door and punched in the code 22641777905.  
  
Upon opening it he found huge mecha robot devices that could be used against Zim himself, but decided to let that wait and get back to the task at hand, mainly find Zim, snap sleep cuffs on his wrists, and drag him to his dad's studio laboratory without his disguise and be the one to make the first incision in his repulsive alien chest.  
  
He quietly closed that door and decided that if he wanted to find Zim, He would have to trick the computer, so He cleared his throat and used his best Zim voice.  
  
"Computer I have cloned myself in order to be more successful in taking over this miserable planet, however one of my duplicates cannot be found. Run a DNA scan over the house and give me the exact location of the Duplicate."  
  
Almost immediately a large map of the house swung down directly in front of Dib with a red blipping light showing Zim's coordinates. Dib was sure he would get Zim this time.  
  
Meanwhile. (Yes again.I like using that word.makes me feel as if I've been sucked into a tear the fabric of time in a never-ending time continuum)  
  
Zim looked up at Gaz with the pale red light of the room giving even more of a luminescent glow to his lovely garnet colored eyes.  
  
"Please Gaz tell me.Do you love me?"  
  
Gaz looked back into his eyes, "Yes, I love you Zim, you are magnificent! My brother may not care for you and would probably try to dissect me too if he knew we were dating."  
  
Zim shuddered at Dib's name. "I won't let him near you. He won't destroy us. I have ways at keeping that earthworm at bay. besides what could a geek like him do anyhow..? bite off a chicken head?"  
  
Smirking, Gaz retorted.. "Nah, even that's too complicated for him". Zim snickered at this and began playing with her skirt tail, lifting it up a bit with one claw "You know what I want now?"  
  
"I want it even more than you." Was her reply, lights dancing sweetly in her violet eyes.  
  
"You dare outdo an Irken Invader?" he whispered in her ear seductively running his segmented tongue along her cheek.  
  
Gaz slid her shirt off, and Zim looked at her taut breasts, perplexed as to what they were.  
  
"What are these things on you're chest.? What do they do..?"  
  
Soon Gaz stood up and her velvet skirt fell to the ground. "There's much more to worry about than just that, Zim."  
  
Cursing his luck, Dib looked at his watch because of getting lost two separate time in the cavernous underground lab, though he was lucky enough to find a camera with film in it most likely full of alien pictures, so Dib thought.  
  
Suddenly he heard giggling noises coming from a room labeled Recreation Lounge and thought he heard Zim speaking as well.  
  
"There's someone else in there besides Zim." Dib thought "I'd better find out what they're up to!"  
  
But he decided against because after all Zim could have a gun. Instead he spied the vent next to the door and peered in, disturbed at what he saw.  
  
"Stop it Zim! That tickles!"  
  
"What..? The mighty Zim never stops!"  
  
(moaning)  
  
"You're gonna cause us to wake up the whole neighborhood you know."  
  
"So? Zim does not care!"  
  
Dib had had enough. It was disgusting enough, that it was his own sister in there doing things with Zim, but he couldn't watch. He had to take action.  
  
Suddenly to Zim's dismay the door busted off the hinges and Zim, angered at being disturbed let it be known. "What the fuck.?!-  
  
"ZIM." Dib stood at the doorway, pissed off beyond recognition. "What in the hell do you think you are doing to my sister..? Gaz looked up at her brother, which glared back at her his eyes fired with rage. "Dib, I can explain.."  
  
But he would have none of it. "and Gaz what are you fucking thinking even allowing Zim to do this to you.?!  
  
But he again cut her off before she could respond. Never mind. I don't even want to know and grabbed her by her frail wrist, then jerking his trench coat off of himself with such ferocity one would think even the leather would rip, and put it on her roughly, then zipped and tied it and pulled her out of the room, with Zim loudly cursing threats and ready to follow them until Dib pulled out his stun gun and zapped the ranting alien between the legs causing him to crumple up in the floor in a fetal position, muttering expletives about how he hated and would kill Dib.  
  
BUSH! Music for da Goths!! Go buy, monkie slaves of trends!!  
  
Or suffer unpopularity of not being a poser!!  
  
TA TA! 


	3. Crush The Family Dynasty

Crush The Family Dynasty  
  
That night Dib took the liberty of sending Gaz to her room as their father figure would Have, but then again Professor Membrane could've cared less. After all and despite the years past and evidence stacked in Dib's favor, to Prof. He was still just known as the weird green foreign exchange student. Gaz knew Dib was pissed off but ignored it as usual until he had literally grabbed her arm and slung her in her room, and propped the doorknob with a chair. He swore she'd explain to him in the morning, making it quite clear to her.  
  
Soon, The next morning Arrived.  
  
It was a Saturday. Gaz woke up, remembering last night as the tingling between her thighs, she still felt. She touched herself beneath her gown remembering every one of Zim's caresses. Yet failed to notice the door standing wide open.  
  
" Feels better when it's Zim doing that, huh sis?" Dib watched her in disgust, his eyes the intensity of a thousand suns glaring down upon her. Hiding behind the hatred though, he really did care. The value was just lessened from witnessing last night's events.  
  
Gaz glared at him straight back and straightened her gown. "Well you seem to be enjoying it, don't you pervert? I remember you clearly as you stood there, Zim leaning over my gleaming body, you're rage, you're shock. .The bulge in your pants.  
  
Dib angrily gritted his teeth at remembering this, trying to hide the embarrassment of what his sister told to be true but held it in, and walked over to her briskly. Raising his hand to her, it slapping harshly against her cheek. So hard that a few droplets of blood flew from her mouth, causing her to grasp her face. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she turned over on the bed burying her face in the body pillow and hugging like a friend to confide in.  
  
Dib then looked at Gaz warningly. "Never say that again." He uttered those words gravely with as much seriousness as he could muster.  
  
Finally Dib reached into the hallway to the side of the entrance. Quietly he grabbed some handcuffs from his pocket and snapped one on her wrist and the other cuff on a bedpost. "I went shopping this morning, upon realizing what a pathetic problem you have, being a hormonal teenager and all." Reaching into the bag he pulled out a shiny mint green colored vibrator. "This should dispel all you're little lusts of that alien scum. Think of it as you're new and only friend as you'll be staying in you're room for quite a while, little sister.  
  
Later that evening.  
  
Gaz was outraged by Dib's present to her, and threw it across the room, where it left a decent crack in the wall. She was now beginning to get hungry, and Dib was probably in high skool about now and her wrist was becoming chafed from the handcuffs Dib used to bind her with. "Fucking imbecile brother." she muttered as she yanked at the cuffs again.  
  
Her eyes widened as she felt the metal ball on the top of the bedpost give way and stretched her arm upward releasing the other cuff from the now useless post.  
  
She knew Dib would be home anytime and hurried to get dressed in a blood red tank top with black knitted spider webbing for sleeves and a pair of stone washed and orange dyed low rider jeans. Quickly she slipped into Dib's room and went to the nightstand, which was of course locked, but not after she gave it a nice hard kick with her combat boots sending wood fragments flying. She reached inside finding several handcuff keys and grabbed one jamming it into the keyhole, but it wasn't the right one, so she tossed it across the floor. Grabbing another she did the same, twisting it franticly but still to no avail. Once more she went to grab another when suddenly she felt a tiny manila envelope with something hard inside. She pulled it out revealing the packet with her name furiously scribbled in red ink on it. Shredding it, which produced a key, that fell onto the floor, in which got lost. "Fuck, he just had to get silver metallic shag carpeting." She grunted as she ran her fingers deep into the carpet's silver fur, until she finally felt something cold and hard. She grabbed it quickly and pushed it into the keyhole.  
  
Right then, She also heard the living room door slam shut. Instantly droplets of sweat covered her face as she wrestled the key into place with much nervousness. The Handcuff released her and dropped onto the floor and with that she ventured to the doorway.  
  
Dib, lucky for her was browsing through the mail and had came upon a videocassette sized box. Perplexed at this he tried to open it, though as trying as little things like that can be, had much trouble. Gaz took this to her advantage and quietly made her way across the balcony and over to the kitchen stairway then grabbed her purse from a kitchen chair, which she had forgotten the previous night and took off out the kitchen's screen door which closed with a resounding clang.  
  
Dib raised his head towards the kitchen to see his sister fleeing from the sink window, and cursed under his breath. "You just wait, Gaz. You'll wish you'd never done that." 


	4. I see you’re Pretty Face, Smashed Agains...

I see you're Pretty Face, Smashed Against The Bedroom Floor  
  
Gaz was sick of all of it. Especially her domineering brother trying to rule her life. She was ready to escape here and now as she jumped the back fence to easily escape better if Dib was following her.  
  
Soon she heard footsteps behind her on the brown fallen leaves. She hurried her pace And nearly ran into an angry looking dog, so she switched directions yet again. Panting she slowly stopped to hide in a dead end where the yard fences stopped behind a grouping of trashcans. Why did he keep doing this..? Always protecting her! Did he think his little sis was too young to watch out for herself, or was it the shame that she was falling for his enemy..? The one he despised that would one day destroy the earth? She shivered as the cold autumn evening winds swept across her and a shadow appeared over her as if by magic.  
  
The cold black shadow glared down at her scrutinizingly . "My poor little sister. Her mind deluded with sickening thoughts of Zim. Believe me, I tried to condone it little sis, give you other things to occupy you're mind, but you've made it impossible. So Now I'm going to make it hard on you." He snapped his fingers and two other shadows stepped out of the impending darkness. They had the insignia of his stupid little group that he supposedly a member of The swollen Eyeballs.  
  
He tilted his head at her state of confusion in seeing these two other men "These are my good friends, Jared, and Harris. They should help you to see the light.or permanent darkness.  
  
Gaz got up again, more cautious and scaled the wooden fence, yet scraping her legs in the process; the past years had been good to her, adding four more feet to her stature. For this she was thankful, especially now that her brother had turned against her, She ran into the yard of a house that was ready to be put up for auction and reached the door just in time to hear Dib's cursing along with trying to climb the fence with the others...  
  
Luckily the people who were renovating this house carelessly left the side door unlocked and she slipped in. Then she rushed up stairs and locked herself in a dark room, where she was sure she'd be safe. Yet soon she heard the angered thudding of footsteps on the first floor, and a pounding against the wall. Heh, her stupid brother probably put his fist through it, like he did at their own house when he was thirteen, and got laughed at by most of the school for trying to prove Mrs. Bitters was really a half human half anaconda snake under that long dress of hers.  
  
Soon she heard their footsteps on the stairs, and she tried to remain still as sweat drenched her, stinging her flesh with it's acidic qualities. She held her hand onto the side of the closet door, but suddenly it slipped and banged loudly against the doorknob.  
  
Dib's voice rang out in the hallway "She's in that room, Break the door down and finish the job!" he shouted menacingly to his cohorts.  
  
One of the men rammed the door with his shoulder and burst the door into several wooden shards, sending some flying at Gaz's feet. Then Dib appeared after the other men had entered, they parted sides permitting him entrance into the room as though he were supposed to be royalty. Dib then walked over to his sister and slapped her once more. "Never run from me, little sister." With that he turned to the men, "Now fix my little sis good."  
  
The two men once again approached Gaz this time pulling out a length of cord and grabbing her wrists then wrapping the cord around them several times and knotting it tightly.  
  
Dib watched as they proceeded to rip the clothing from her body, and violated her most precious space with the harshness that no one with a loving heart could bear to use. He listened as her sobs echoed into empty rooms without a sympathetic ear to hear them and watched the blood that dripped down her thighs, he could tell now that she was bruised on the inside. He called the men off of her finally after she had sunk to the floor nearly unconscious, and then he left with the men.  
  
He did all of this with unfathomable hatred for his sister produced all in one glare.  
  
.Yet somewhere, as a sister he still loved her. 


End file.
